


Not What You Were Looking For

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edo can get too caught up in his own arrogance, and Johan has the perfect remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Were Looking For

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its properties.

 

"Now, you make a wish," Johan said brightly.

Edo growled somewhere deep in his throat. He was beginning to see that dating Johan Andersen was like dating a seven-year old. They had nearly skipped to the pier, bought ice cream cones of all things from a traveling vendor, and before he had known it Edo was then watching the blue-haired boy wade in the surrounding surf; his shoes and socks discarded. He had to admit that watching the azure and white clothed teen play in the sparkling blue ocean was a picture perfect moment, but Edo was beginning to find Johan's "youthful spirit" rather childish. Especially when he was the one holding the melting ice cream cones.

Edo was still holding them as Johan offered the globed weed to his lips. Others would admire the carefree person in front of them, but Edo was finding himself just having to fend off the bees. Sugar and nature did not mix and neither did he and idiots.

When Johan had first expressed his interest, Edo had been beyond thrilled: a fellow duelist whose skills rivaled his own (at least according to Pegasus) wanted to be with him.

Edo just hadn't expected Johan to be so…free.

"Why?" Edo asked bluntly.

Johan shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to make a wish…"

Eyeballing the bumblebee that was hovering around the vanilla cone, he instinctively blew the collection of seeds apart. "Happy?"

Johan gave a curt nod. "Very." Suddenly, his eyes grew dark. "Listen, Edo. I'm just trying to have a good time, but I can see you don't want to do the same. If you don't want to baby sit me anymore, you can leave."

Edo was stung, and it wasn't the bee. Johan had…something special. He saw right through to the core of a person. He wasn't interested in fame, position, or another name; he really saw the person. And, on this trip, Edo's person was less than admirable. He supposed he had been acting rather rude to say the least.

"What do you want from me?" he inquired brusquely.

There was a faintest wisp of a smile on Johan's lips; mutable as a cloud. "To be happy with me. You never look really happy. Can't you just relax?"

After admitting that the ice cream cone while extremely fatty and cavity-inducing was rather delicious and after admitting that the sand between his toes was rather lush and comforting and after definitely admitting that a kiss tasted better with sugar shimmering on one's lips: Edo decided that relaxing on a lost June afternoon wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
